Gold Rush
by hankss
Summary: On Madge's twenty-third birthday she receives the most curious of gifts; a very drunk Gale Hawthorne.


Madge looks at herself in the floor length mirror in front of her.

She rolls her eyes at her reflection and pulls on the hem of the very short dress she's wearing. The dress Katniss had insisted looked so pretty on her.

When did Katniss become so interested in fashion, anyway?

A knock at the door pulls Madge away from her thoughts and she looks up as Katniss Everdeen - Mellark appears in her doorway.

"Magpie." Katniss smiles softly, "you look beautiful."

Madge blushes the way she always does whenever someone compliments her and nods, "Thank you."

"Now come on. Everybody is waiting for you downstairs."

"Oh…of course."

Madge allows Katniss to grab her by her wrist and stifles a sigh as her dark-haired friend leads her outside into the hallway.

"Are you okay Madge?" Katniss stops and raises a brow, "You look sort of…sick."

"That's because I am sick." Madge scoffs, "You know I hate things like this."

"Things like this? You mean _birthday parties_ Madge? Come on, it's your twenty-third Maggie! Lighten up."

Madge rolls her eyes and decides against commenting on how ironic it is that _Katniss Everdeen – Mellark_ of all people, is telling her to lighten up.

"Seriously." Katniss gives her a gentle nudge, "Smile, Madge. All these people are here for you."

"Right. Of course._ Smile_."

Katniss sighs, "Are you done sulking?"

"Not quite."

"Come on Madge. Stop acting like a baby."

"I am not acting like a baby!" And then, of course, Madge stamps her foot on the floor and crosses her arms stubbornly, "alright. Fine. I guess I could at least _act_ like I'm having fun."

"That's all I want." Katniss grins at her friend and brushes her cheek with the pad of her thumb, "Come on Undersee. We're late as it is."

Katniss drags Madge along to the top of the spiraling staircase that leads onto the bottom floor of the grandiose Everdeen – Mellark home. Madge pats her blonde curls down and creases out her dress carefully.

"How do I look?"

Katniss smirks, "I already told you Magpie. You look beautiful."

"Oh alright. Stop being such a suck up," Madge shoves Katniss playfully, "and let's just do this already."

With a confident nod, Katniss loops her arm through Madge's and leads the birthday girl down the winding stairs, careful to keep Madge – who is a little unstable in her towering seven inch heels – from falling down the flight of steps.

"You ready?"

Madge shrugs, "As I'll ever be."

They step into the beautifully decorated living area and Madge's breath catches in her throat. As much as she hated the idea of being celebrated for an entire evening, she has to admit Peeta and Katniss really went out of their way to make the whole thing…well…_spectacular_.

"Do you like it?" Katniss asks, a twinkle in her deep grey eyes.

Madge admires the banners swooping low across the ceiling – the streamers strewn across the room – and the colourful balloons floating around carelessly – and nods, "It looks…fantastic."

Katniss smiles, "You're welcome."

"Madge!"

They both look up, as a decidedly…_happy_ Finnick Odair crawls across the room, a huge smile on his handsome face.

"Happy birthday!" He picks her up and twirls her around and Madge giggles, slapping Finnick's chest playfully when he sets her down.

"Thank you," She's still laughing when he passes her a fluke of champagne, "What's this?" She points at her drink dizzily and Finnick smirks.

"Isn't it obvious?" He rolls his eyes, "I'm trying to get you drunk, my love! Come on Maggie, it's your _birthday._"

"Finnick," Katniss berates him teasingly, "Madge is far too young for you."

"Nonsense! Madge and I could _easily_ fall in love and get married. What do you say, Magpie?"

Madge blushes and shakes her head, suddenly embarrassed from all the attention.

"Will you stop it," Katniss growls playfully but somewhat seriously, "You're embarrassing her."

"Oh! I am?" Finnick wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and sighs, "Well that just won't do. My apologies, Madge."

"Maggie!" Peeta calls to her from across the room and Madge waves at him, happy from the distraction.

She adores Finnick – really she does – but when he drinks, the heart throb becomes exceedingly inappropriate.

"How do you like the party?"

Madge smiles at Peeta when she reaches him, "It's lovely, Peeta! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." He nods, "You deserve it. You know that, right Maggie? You of all people deserve something like this."

"Me of all people?" She rolls her eyes playfully, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you do so much for everyone else…sometimes you have to let us do something for you, Magpie."

Madge blushes of course and bites her bottom lip, "Well…thank you Peeta. You know I hate the attention but really…the whole place looks beautiful."

"You're welcome," He leans in conspiratorially, "I decorated the whole thing of course. I love Katniss and everything but she doesn't have the same flair for this kind of thing that I do."

Madge giggles, "Boy do I know!"

"But you keep that between us, alright?"

"Your secret's safe with me." She crosses her thin finger across her chest earnestly.

"Madge…Madge…where's Madge!"

Madge freezes – her heart suddenly feeling as though it's stopped beating. She looks into Peeta's eyes fearfully, her lips pulled taut into a thin line.

"Peeta…you didn't…"

"No." He shakes his head firmly, "We didn't invite him, Magpie."

Madge tugs a hand through her hair desperately, "But…he's here anyway, isn't he?"

Peeta nods and Madge scoffs.

Of course he's here.

To ruin the only day of the year that she doesn't spend thinking of him. And there she was, thinking she could actually have _fun_ on her birthday without Gale Hawthorne stepping in and making a mess of everything.

"Madge." She feels a warm hand on her shoulder and suddenly she's been spun around, looking up into the big grey eyes that she can't bear to forget, "Madge."

She wrinkles her nose – his breath absolutely wreaks of alcohol.

"Gale." She clears her throat, "What are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you invite me to your party, huh?"

He's wearing a pressed suit and Madge curses her heart as it races shamelessly. He looks so…beautiful.

So perfect.

"I – Gale…" She trails off, not sure what to say, "I didn't organize it, Gale."

"Who did then?"

"Katniss."

Gale scoffs cruelly, "Of course she did. Stupid Katniss."

"Don't say that Gale." His hand is still on her shoulder and against her better judgement Madge hopes he won't move it away, "You're drunk you don't mean it."

His eyes soften a great deal and his hand comes up to cup her cheek softly, "Madge…"

"Gale please." She whispers, closing her eyes, "Not in front of all these people."

A hush has overcome the crowd around them. Gale groans.

"Okay. Let me take you outside."

Madge knows better.

She knows that Gale Hawthorne is trouble. She knows that it isn't fair that he makes her heart race, or sets her pulse beating but she can't help it.

Because she loves him.

And she hates herself for it, but its true.

"Okay." She nods softly, "Just for a minute."

He agrees, "Just for a minute, I promise."

Gales wraps her much smaller palm in his big, callused hand and Madge shivers. He tugs her forward gently, and they step out into the balcony, where the cool breeze whips across Madge's face almost bitterly.

"Madge." He's still drunk but Madge can see sincerity in the depth of his eyes, "I'm so sorry."

He leans his forehead against hers and Madge sighs, "Sorry for what, Gale?"

"For leaving. For not coming back. For promising I would never leave you alone and then doing just that." He brushes his fingers against her cheek gently and Madge shivers, "You have to know it wasn't my fault."

"It's been six months Gale." Madge shakes her head, "Six whole months…"

"I'm sorry."

"That's just not good enough."

Madge knows she should pull herself away from him. She knows she should shake her head and tell him it's useless – she's moved on, she doesn't want him anymore.

But she also knows that's a lie.

A pathetic, ridiculous lie she uses to protect her heart.

"Please Madge. Just give me another chance. I can explain everything, I promise."

"Why didn't you call? Or write a letter? Why didn't you stop by when you came home?"

"I didn't think you'd want to see me." He answers honestly, "It had to take me getting drunk to have enough balls to come over."

She laughs dryly, even though she knows she shouldn't and Gale cracks a smile.

Madge's heart skips a beat…because a smile on Gale's face is the most beautiful, flawless thing on the planet.

"Why didn't you write?"

"I wanted to Madge, damn it…I wanted to so badly." He presses a soft kiss against her forehead and Madge's heart shudders, "But they told me I couldn't…they told me it would be putting you in danger."

"Who?" She demands, "Who told you that?"

"My commander. He said if I wrote to you the Capitol Guerillas they'd…track you down and - " He chokes and coughs loudly, "And hurt you, Madge. I couldn't let that happen to you."

"And now?" She tilts her chin up daringly, "Isn't this dangerous?"

"No." He smiles gently. "Because I'm here to keep you safe." He presses a kiss against the hollow of her throat and Madge closes her eyes.

"You told me before I left that you loved me," Gale mumbles against her soft skin, "Is that still true, Magpie? Do you still love me?"

She almost laughs at the absurdity of his words.

Of _course_ she stills loves him.

It's always been him. Only him.

"Yes." She croaks out, "Yes. I still love you."

He pulls away from her and smirks, "Good. Because I still love you." He opens her palm and sets a velvet box in her hand, "And if you're willing to forgive me…even though I don't deserve a scratch of your forgiveness…then I'd love for you to do me the honour of marrying me."

Madge's breath catches in her throat and she opens the box staring down in disbelief at the simple gold band and shimmering single pink diamond, "Oh Gale…do you…do you really mean it?"

"Of course I mean it." He looks at her seriously, his eyes cutting through the alcohol, "I love you Madge. And I want to make you mine forever."

She nods feverishly and wraps her arms around his neck happily, "Of course!" She hugs him tightly, "Of course I'll marry you!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes!"

And then, finally, Madge leans up on her tip toes – because even in her huge heels she's still a good head shorter than him – and presses her lips against his warmly. He tastes the same – albeit mixed in with a touch of alcohol – and Madge's body thrums to life at his closeness.

"I love you." He presses a kiss against her chin, "I love you," Her cheek, "I love you," Her nose, "I love _you_."

She smiles dreamily, "Gale…I love you too."

The balcony door swings open roughly and a very alarmed looking Peeta and Katniss stand before them, their eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Gale…" Peeta growls, "I swear if you did anything to her - "

"No! No! It's not like that!" Madge shakes her head, "We're getting married!"

"You're…what…uh…who? Married?" Katniss' eyes widen and Peeta's jaw drops, "Oh hell, you have _got_ to be kidding me."

Madge leans up and kisses him again, his arms tightening around her waist protectively and she sighs, "Nope. He's all mine…finally."

"I love you." Gale smirks cheekily.

"I love you to." She giggles sheepishly, "Thank God you're an alcoholic."

And they all lived happily ever after.

Or something like that, anyway.

…


End file.
